


I Am Not a Worthy Man

by Mai_Blade



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Not Incest, Reader dies, Reader is the Princess, Songfic without lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Logan is undeserving of the devotion you express....expressed.





	I Am Not a Worthy Man

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! :D
> 
> Originally a songfic, but I hear those aren't allowed, so no lyrics included. Based on the lyrics/song "House Full of Riches" by Duncan Sheik.

The Royal Twins of Albion were guilty of betraying their own blood.

That was the view King Logan took when they stood up for the protestors in the courtyard. Logan decided that they would pay the ultimate price for their disobedience and interference. Since both had insisted that punishment be apportioned to them, they would choose which of them would pay the penalty.

The penalty would be _death._

If you, the Princess, was chosen, then you would die with the twins Elliot and Elise.

If Aiden, the Prince, was chosen, then he would die with the leaders of the mob.

Elliot and Elise–who had insisted that the royal twins interfere–were willing to die, as were you. They would take responsibility for their actions, while you would die in Aiden’s place.

( _young, strong, brave Aiden, your dear twin_ )

The leaders of the mob, merely disgruntled villagers, pleaded that they wanted to live. Aiden–sweet, kind Aiden–could not bear the weight of either choice. He wanted his love Elise, his friend Elliot, and his dear twin sister to live, but neither could he condemn the innocent people of Albion to die. He was torn, but the royal twins’ choice must be _mutual_ or Logan would kill them all.

When Aiden could not make a decision, Logan added a countdown, a short amount of time to make a heart-wrenching choice ( _he would gladly die, but those three would not budge_ ). The young Prince was undecided, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want anyone to die but unless he chose then _everyone_ would die, including himself.

( _deep down, just beneath his icy rage, Logan knew otherwise, that he would make himself a liar, that they would both live but everyone else would die_ )

At the last second of Logan’s cruel countdown, with a wordless pointed finger, Aiden chose your group to die.

“Take them away,” Logan ordered coldy. “Kill them all, now.”

You embraced your twin brother, trembling, but not from fear. “Please,” you whispered into his ear, making a last request. You heard Logan’s soldiers coming for you and you tightened your grip, begging. “ _Please_ , save our elder brother.”

Aiden could not believe his ears. The tyrant had just condemned you to die and you would beg for _his_ life? What of your own life? What of Elliot’s? _Elise’s?_

You quietly begged one last time, your last words to Aiden. “ _Save him._ Save Logan.”

The soldiers yanked you away and you let go, pleading one last time with your eyes before your gaze shifted over to Logan. His expression was stony and unmoving, and you remembered a time when it wasn’t. Tears filled your eyes, but not because you were afraid of dying. No, your tears were for him. You were _so afraid_ for him, that he would lose whatever battle he was fighting, that he would be lost forever, that he would end up in front of a firing squad as you will momentarily. You don’t want him to be so unhappy, so _alone_. You just wanted to protect him.

( _your feelings were utterly lost on him_ )

Aiden looked past you at Elise, who was calling out that she loved him. He tore his gaze from her to have one last look at Elliot, one last look at you… and you were looking at _Logan._

As three of the most important people in his life were pushed out of the room—out of his reach—he too turned his gaze on his older brother, burning hatred and loathing churning in his gut. Aiden’s voice was raw as he ground out, “I will _never forgive you_ for this.”

“Good,” Logan replied coldly. “Then you will never forget it. Guards, escort my brother to his chambers, now.”

* * *

When the firing squad executed their order, every solider utterly missed you while Elliot and Elise fell down dead, Elliot’s hand slipping from your grasp. The soldiers, and even the captain, seemed reluctant to kill the princess. For once, they were hesitant to carry out King Logan’s orders. 

You would not stand for it.

“Your King has given you an order,” you said firmly, hands clasped in front of your stomach. “As soldiers of Albion you have given your sworn oath to serve its monarch, its King. Yes, there will be times when you do not want to obey. Yes, there will be difficult orders. Yet, for the greater good of our beloved Albion, you must obey.

“King Logan has Albion’s best interests in mind, always. He wants to _protect_ Albion, and he will cut out his own heart to do it. Everything he does is for the sake of Albion. I know that recently it seems quite the opposite, as though he has become little more than a tyrant, but I see beyond what others are calling his ‘madness’. I see the King of Albion, standing to protect Albion from a danger he sees.

“I know it is difficult to see and to believe, but I ask you…” Your gaze softened and you smiled kindly at the frightened, unsure soldiers before you. “I ask you, please: _believe._ Believe, as I believe, in our King.”

Some of the soldiers were silently crying, tears slowly streaking down their faces as the captain–also on the verge of tears–gave the orders to raise their firearms. Your eyelids slid shut and you smiled one last time, hoping they would take your words to heart and support Logan from now on.

_I love you, brother._

And that’s how the soldiers there remembered you, _smiling_ , even when you fell dead beside your childhood companions.

* * *

Logan stared down at your body, laid on a cold stone slab and covered with a white sheet up to your neck. Your face is lifeless…yet there is still a ghost of a smile there. He heard the captain’s report, was told of your last words.

Was there nothing he could hide from his sister who was… _had_ always watched him?

Logan brushed his fingers against the side of your face. Even through his gloves he can feel the cold of death upon you. Was he truly so far gone that _this_ was an order that made sense to him? Logan had been so sure that Aiden would be more insistent in that he should bear the blame, but would that outcome have been any better when either way one of his younger siblings would be dead?

Logan ruminated on your supposed last words before murmuring. “You believed in me, sister, yet your sincere faith may yet have been in bitter vain.”

For he still could not see how he could triumph over the darkness coming for Albion.

* * *

Aiden ran away.

Logan should have seen that coming. After making such a terrible choice, being _forced_ to make that choice, how could he stay and look at the man who had made him choose? No, of course Aiden would choose to leave, to get away from the mad influence of the tyrant king.

Whispers of revolution began to make their way to Logan’s ears. Aiden’s name was whispered in the same breath, a beacon of hope in the bleak darkness of Logan’s harsh rule. 

The twins had wanted Logan to stop treating them as children, but oh how he wished he hadn’t listened in his anger.

How he wished.

* * *

Captain Swift was caught as a traitor to the crown because of who he tried to recruit for the Resistance. The soldier he had tried to recruit for the underground was one who had been in attendance of the princess’s execution. He had taken her last words to heart and he would believe in the King of Albion, always. When approached by Captain Swift the soldier remembered your smiling plea and thus turned on the man, calling for other soldiers to help him arrest the captain.

Later, the soldier went to see Captain Swift before his public execution and explained about why he had done what he did. If the princess, facing her own execution and having the chance to flee on the mercy of kind-hearted soldiers, would stay and accept her fate, believing in the King to the end, then, for her sake, he himself would remain loyal to the king.

“The princess died with a smile on her face, Captain. She believed that the king is doing what is best for Albion, regardless of the choices he must make or the portrait it paints of him. If she could believe in him to the very end, then so shall I and all who were there that day. 

“For the princess, we will believe in King Logan to the end.”

Captain Swift saw the conviction in the soldier’s eyes and knew it would be useless to try to convince him otherwise.

In the time before his death, he wondered, if he had been there himself, might he have felt the same way?

* * *

No matter how much time passed, Aiden didn’t think, that if he got the chance, that he could honor your last wish. He kept recalling Elise and Elliot and you, so many happy memories, and it hurt to remember each and every time that none of you would have a future, ever. He would never see any of you again for as long as he lived, all because Logan had forced such a cruel choice on him, on _you._

Whatever your feelings were for Logan, you must have been scared to die, to know that you would never see either of your brothers again, and to realize that you never finish growing up into the strong individual you had hoped to become.

…At least that’s what Aiden kept telling himself, because he couldn’t quite believe that you loved Logan so much that you weren’t afraid to die for him.

Aiden just kept forging ahead, determined to wrest the crown from Logan and to change this rotten kingdom… and to have his revenge at last.

* * *

You were always in the back of Logan’s mind now.

The memory of the Crawler haunted him twice-fold, and Logan was struck with the horrifying thought that maybe your soul had been snatched by the darkness in the violence of your passing. You had been a good child, and you went quietly, and with a smile, but it was completely within the cruelty of the darkness to take you regardless.

Logan had nightmares worse than before. While he had already frequently dreamed of losing his younger siblings to the darkness, he had known that there was still a _chance_ to protect them, to save them, to spare them from the horror of having their souls stained black. 

Now, though, he was faced with the terror that the pure soul of his sister was in the clutches of evil, tormented, blackened, and torn to shreds.

( _he dreamed she screamed his name, and that he was helpless to save her, just as he had been helpless to save himself_ )

He slept even less, the shadows under his eyes growing even darker.

It was a relief when Aiden came storming through the doors.

* * *

The time had come for Aiden to decide Logan’s fate. _He_ was king now, not Logan.

That fateful day was burned into his memory and heart, and it would ache for the rest of his life. Elise telling him she loved him. Elliot, so scared and yet so brave. And you, his dear twin sister, whose favorite had always been their older brother, asking, _begging_ Aiden… 

_‘Please. Please, save our elder brother.’_

The things Logan had done as King were numerous and terrible; unforgivable, even. His reason for doing what he did–the Crawler–did not excuse the terror and pain of his harsh rule. Aiden could not find it in himself to forgive Logan for that day, for those deaths, and yet–

_‘Save him. Save Logan.’_

Elise had called that she loved him.

Elliot had called that he, Aiden, was a better man that Logan could ever be.

And you, his twin, his sister, had been the one to have a last wish that was in his power to grant.

* * *

Later, when they are alone, Aiden told Logan in no uncertain terms _why_ his life was spared. Aiden will never forgive Logan, but if their sister still cared enough to beg for his life instead of her own then Aiden will honor her last wish, has honored it.

When all of this was over and if they were still alive, then Logan was forbidden to ever darken the shores of Albion again.

“That was my intention, Aiden.”

* * *

Somehow, that monster always knows.

He sees you, burning, screaming, suffering. He sees you hacked to pieces just out of his reach, calling, reaching, _begging_.

He knows better, but it still cuts him all the same to ignore your pleas for help.

( _he prays that it is a lie that the darkness has already taken you_ )

* * *

Logan watched as the shores of Albion slipped farther and farther away.

Were it not your final resting place then Logan would not have taken a last look. He would have boarded the ship and not looked back to see the town and the castle, his home and yet no longer a place he belonged, disappear beyond the horizon. He would have deprived himself of even that small goodbye because after all he had done he felt he didn’t deserve even that much.

But your grave was there, and he could not stop looking.

He could not stop apologizing, could not stop saying goodbye, although even now, with Albion about to disappear, Logan still could not verbalize what he had always known, even in the depths of despair and in the grip of that monster so long ago. For all that he had done, Logan could not say—

_‘I love you, sister.’_

* * *

**It's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me. It's not how many times I say I love you... it's how much I really do.**

**~ Mary Ann**

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Fable series, but Fable 3 was kind of a let down, being so short and corridor-like. Logan was my favorite part, hands down. I remember hoping he had a reason for being the way he was. Not so much as 'Theresa is a manipulative witch and I'm going to give him the benefit of a doubt' but more 'he's hot and he probably has a reason for being evil'. lol Yeah...


End file.
